dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
Carcharocles Megalodon
Carcharocles Megalodon= :IF YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THE BIVALVE GO HERE. Information Carcharocles Megalodon, or “Megalodon”, meaning “glorious big toothed shark”, was a genus of otodontid shark. It was the largest shark that has ever lived. It lived from 23 to 2.6 MYA. It fed on whales, seals and other large mammals. Its competition mainly consisted of other whale-eating predators, such as ancient killer whales. The Megalodons bite force is 10,900 kg - 18,100 kg, arguably stronger than a Pliosaurus’. In real life, Carcharocles lived in the Cenozoic approximately five million years ago. Much later than the last known living dinosaur. There were many supposed sightings of this creature in modern waters, especially near the Mariana Trench. The Carcharocles Megalodon is a shark added in July 2018 as a limited creature. It is the first real-life creature added in the game that did not co-exist with dinosaurs and is not a skin. It costs and became limited two weeks after release. It may have really powerful stats, but it has a massive downside, as its hitbox is vulnerably large, allowing anything to abuse and kill this giant shark, for example, a Pliosaurus or a Mosasaurus can easily exploit it, making this shark only good in brute force and close combat. Appearance Carcharocles megalodon or simply referred as “meg” or “Megalodon” is huge in the game, outsizing even the Mosasaurus, only being a bit smaller than the Black Leviathan Elasmosaurus. Its main body color is dark blue and the underbelly is a lighter shade of the main color, it also has several scars around its whole body, the blind transparent eye, ripped mouth tissues and fins being the most notable ones. Its dorsal fin is almost entirely scarred, with tiny notches. The model also shares a resemblance with the Cretoxyrhinas’ making it appear like a bigger version of the current V2 Cretoxyrhina model, and full of scars. Combat The C. meg was known as the strongest carnivore in the game and could bleed nearly all other carnivores, as well as overpower most other marine creatures. However now, it isn’t suited for combat since after the restats its attack and health had been horribly nerfed and is now defeated by most pliosaurs and even worse for battles due to its horrible range. Also due to its large size it will usually get stuck and glitch in narrow water bodies such as rivers. Overall, its now not recommended for combat after the restats. Trivia *The Carcharocles Megalodon seems to be based of the Megalodon from the 2018 movie The Meg. Evidence of that are the scars all over its body, and most notably the big scar which covers and blinds one of its eyes, which also the Megalodon from the movie received. * The species C.megalodon was the largest known shark to exist. * During Black Friday 2017, the developers released a new creature called “Megalodon”, but it was a joke as it was a species of clam named Megalodon. * It was known as the strongest aquatic creature, but received a nerf in stats despite being as large as it is. * It was released as a part of the shark week event, alongside the once glitched Pachycephalosaurus. * Megalodon is used as an ambush predator: jumps out of the water and grabs when creatures come to take drinks in water, using size and strength advantage. * During an update which was going to make Carcharocles Megalodon a limited creature, Chicken made the wrong Megalodon to be limited. This caused the bivalve megalodon to go limited. * The Megalodon has a “secret skin”, which is the Glass Carcharocles Megalodon. But sadly, no player can play as it even if they have obtained it from a Glass Beam due to its skin being unable to be chosen in the menu. |-|Fossil= Information It is a limited skin that is obtainable by finding three fossil pieces on the default map. Consisting of a spine, a tail, and a lower jaw. Collecting these three bones will give you the Fossil Carcharocles Megalodon. See Fossil List for the locations of the fossils. Appearance Its appearance is that of a cartoonish Carcharocles Megalodon skeleton with glowing neon yellow eyes and very sharp teeth. Trivia * This skin appears to based off on the Super Mario Galaxy boss, Kingfin, only missing a dorsal fin. Category:Creatures Category:Aquatic Dinosaurs Category:Cartilaginous Fish Category:Carnivores Category:Over/Under-Sized Creatures Category:Sharks Category:Top-Notch Pages Category:Dinosaurs with Fossil Skins Category:Halloween Event (2018)